Pieper
|Image = Pieper.jpg |Caption = |Breed = Dramillion x Deadly Nadder x Smothering Smokebreath x Speed Stinger x??? |Class = Sharp & Mystery |Color = Purple |Size =Medium |Fire Type = Icy Plasma Blast |Features = Flute like tail Body Armor |Abilities = Hypnosticic sound Ice breaking |Habitat = Caves Icy regions Damp forests |Distribution = Damp Hill Island Snaptrap Island |Season Frequented = |Attack2 = 12 |Speed2 = 30 |Armor2 = 15 |Firepower = 9 |Shot Limit2 = 8 |Venom2 = 15 |Jaw Strength2 = 5 |Stealth = 30 |Known Dragons = * Flute * Unknown Pieper's in Piep of Piped |First Appearance = Piep of Piped |Last Appearance = Dragons: Dawn of Hiccup (upcoming) |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Peiper is a Medium Sharp & Mystery Class hybrid made up of a Speed Stinger, a Deadly Nadder, a Dramillion, a Smothering Smokebreath and unknown dragons. This dragon first appeared in Piep of Piped. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg The egg of a Pieper is purple with bumps. It has a small black dots on the bumps. Hatchling to Adult The Pieper dragon is purple with the same sized body as a speed stinger. Unlike the speedstinger it has bigger eyes and has a tail that is actually a flute. It has a frill of spikes like the Deadly Nadder on smaller and shorter. These dragons, unlike the speed stinger have wings. Alpha The alpha of a Pieper has three blue strikes on it's head. It has two more tail fins. It also has parallelism stinger like the Speed Stinger, unlike the other Piepers. Titan Wing The titan wing Pieper is darker in colour and larger in size. It contains a split tail rather than a single tail. The tiant wing version has even bigger eyes and even better eyesight. Titan Wing Alpha Contains both the looks of an alpha and a titan wing. Abilities Firepower Like the Night Fury, the Pieper has a plasma blast, unlike the Night Fury the Piepers plasma blast is icy. Hypnotistic Flute Sound The hypnotic sound of a Pieper sounds like a flute. In Piep of Piped, the flute like tail sends off a flute like sound which effects dragons more than any other thing. It is currently how the Pieper's sound is made. Ice Breaking The Pieper can break ice just by walking on it. This is seen in an underground destroyed Toothless tail fin and broke the ice between them Smoke Breathing The Pieper has been confirmed to be able to breath smoke like the Smothering Smokebreath. This has not jet appeared in the franchise jet Behavior and Personality Pieper's are aggressive dragons, but can be tamed. Taming this dragon is not easy as seen you can die trying. Piepers are also vigilant and patient. Like a Snaptrapper the Pieper can stay motionless, just not as long, needing liquids to live. These dragon are the main enemy of the Spined Arrow Jaw. Appearances Comics Piep of Piped A flock of pieper's appear in this comic including Flute. Games Dragons: Dawn of Hiccup Dragons: Dawn of Hiccup is an upcoming game. The Pieper has been noticed as a dragon in this from "HypnoFlute" seen on the list. The Pieper will be able to be used as a playable character. It was also noted that it would be in a seen in a clip. Trivia * The name of the Pieper comes from the actual name Pieper. ** Also, the design of the tail comes from a flute. * The name of a Peiper was originally going to be a HypnoFlute. ** This also goes with the other 5 names, HypnoPiep and four none seen, but confirmed ones. *** The Pieper has the same size and has the same stats just that Pieper's have a higher Firepower, Shot Limit and Armor. * It has been confirmed when Dragons: Dawn of Hiccup air's the hybrid parents of a Pieper will be revealed. Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Sharp Class dragons Category:Mystery Class dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of Hiccup Dragon Species